The style, configuration and color of roofing elements often contribute to the attractiveness of residential houses and buildings of commercial interest. For example, the various thatch roofs of the world, consisting of a multiplicity of natural thatching materials, usually impart a certain aura to the building it has covered. (Just as tile or slate roofs usually impact a regional or ethnic aura.) Although thatch roofs are not uncommon in certain parts of the world, thatched roofs are a relatively rare occurrence in the United States. Natural thatching is uncommon, being often restricted by local building codes, and/or a concern of fire, rot, etc. Additionally, there are few, if any skilled thatchers.